


From Fire and Blood

by joonfired



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), Mortal Engines (2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Hurts So Good, I will go down with these ships, Immortal Max Rockatansky, Why Did I Write This?, but what you'll get anyways, immortal furiosa, shhh just go with it, the Wasteland is what the Mortal Engines world evolved from, the one that no one asked for, theories everywhere, what is canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joonfired/pseuds/joonfired
Summary: a wild crossover literally no one asked for but I decided to write anyways cause how can you NOT think of Fury Road after seeing Mortal Engines??





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supernoodle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernoodle/gifts), [ThatDayEveryday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDayEveryday/gifts).



> this is gonna be full of twisted theories and angst so y'all been warned. Will update tags if necessary.

The first few seconds of the _Mortal Engines_ trailer my brain immediately thought " _this is epic fantasy version of Mad Max_ " and after the first half hour of  _Mortal Engines_ this thought was solidified as fact in my head. I will be writing this very sporadically, really just coming up with plot as I go, and mostly just exploring the wild theories swirling around in my head. If anyone has any crossover theories or whatever they'd like me to toss into here, do let me know!!


	2. Pieces of a Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shrike has a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> intro of my main crossover idea expanding from the immortal!Max concept of the Mad Max franchise

Whispers were what he lived with. Rumors trickled down through the ages, stuck in his mind like specks of unshakeable dust. These whispers told him the world ended in sixty minutes, though he remembered a different destruction. Maybe they said it happened so quickly because those who had lived through the decades of burning ruin wanted to forget. Maybe they had all forgotten and this was the history the world took as fact.

Max knew the truth. That was his curse, wasn’t it? To live and know and live with knowing.

But was he really living? He was forever torn apart and put together, each time the pieces fitting a little looser, a little more  _ mad _ than sane. Until he existed as he did now, more machine than man. His heart stopped only to be rekindled with the green fire of necromantic alchemy.

Most days he was Shrike--a soldier pulled out of time, reborn for war. But some days he was Max, memories ghosting to life in front of his gaze. And it was in those times he remembered  _ her _ . The woman who was both fully human and yet also part metal.

It was these days of memory that he avoided Hester, who was so much a part of  _ this _ existence he found himself in. And yet she also could have joined his old ghosts, calling out “ _ where are you, Max? _ ” with taunting innocence. It was these days that Shrike was the quietest to the young, scarred girl and she dubbed as his thinking time.

“Who is Furiosa?” Hester asked Shrike one day, a time when Max’s ghosts were mostly forgotten.

“I don’t know,” Shrike would reply, which brought Max back to whisper inside his mind, “ _ She’s someone you lost. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit short but will hopefully lead into longer chapters as I find my footing in this craziness I've concocted xD


End file.
